Ao no Exorcist Smut Challenge
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: This a smut challenge where you write two characters, your own or canon characters having sex in different places. I found it on , so check it out.
1. Teacher's Desk

**The Smut Challenge**

**Prompt: The Teacher's Desk**

**Pairing: Renzou Shima and Rin Okumura**

I stretched out my arms above my head when classes were finally over. When I swore on becoming the strongest exorcist and kicking Satan's ass, I never knew I had to endure high school and cram school, but just because I'm horrible with academics, I am still determined to become a Paladin and defeat Satan.

I gathered up my school books and stuffed it in my school bag. I felt warm arms embrace my waist lovingly, which caused an instant smile to grace my lips.

"Shima…" I whispered his name.

I could feel his hot breath in my ear when he whispered "Have you ever wondered what it was like to have sex on the teacher's desk?" which caused my face to burn.

"S…Shima, someone might see…" I whispered back to him.

"Doesn't that excite you?" He asks.

I looked at the floor, my face still red and pondered on the thought.

The thought of the feeling of the cold wooden desk on my ass as I feel Shima's huge dick ravage my insides, his hot and moist lips all over my skin and the mixture of fear and excitement of someone walking in on us, caused my neither regions to grow hard. I tried hiding it with my hands, but Shima smacked them away.

"I think your answer is a yes." He whispered against my neck, but softly nibbled on my earlobe, causing my erection to ache and me to close my eyes and bite my bottom lip.

"A…ah…Shima…!" I gasped and moaned.

"Do you want to?" He whispered again as he rubbed my erection teasingly.

"A…Ah…yes…please…fuck…me…" I begged to him.

I was never the one to hold out long.

Shima grinned perversely as he turned off the lights and close and lock the door all the way. As he did that, I cleared of Yukio's desk and sat on it, my legs wide open. I panted and moaned as I started rubbing my erection, trying to relieve myself.

It wasn't enough. I needed Shima's cock.

Shima grabbed my hands and tied them together with his necktie. He took off his jacket, making me stand up, so he can spread out his jacket on Yukio's desk. He pushed me back down on the desk, leaned in and captured my lips with his own, sliding his tongue across my bottom lip. I parted my lips, allowing his tongue to cover every inch of my mouth with his saliva. He immediately started unzipping my pants and sliding them off, along with my boxers. I did the same to him, letting his pants and underwear to fall down to his ankles. Shima parted from our kiss for a second. He tilted his head to the other side and kissed me again. I started stroking and rubbing his dick, getting him hard and erect fully as he spread my legs and cheeks apart widely. His penis was slick and lubricated with his own seed. I grabbed the color of his shirt tightly, as Shima pushed himself inside me. I parted from our kiss to gasp for oxygen, clenching my nails against his skin as his dick was pushed deeper inside me.

"Ah Shima!" I screamed in pleasure when his cock rammed into my prostate.

"Ngh….Rin…your ass…is so tight…" Shima groaned.

"S…sorry..."

"No…I love it…"

Once he was all the way in, Shima pulled out of me, the tip of his dick grazing my entrance and slammed himself back inside me roughly, hitting my prostate again. He repeatedly thrusted like that at first, slowly, before gradually getting faster.

"A…ah…Shima…yes…fuck me harder…!" I begged to him again.

He obeyed my request.

With each of his thrusts, I moaned and screamed his name in ecstasy, wrapping my legs on his shoulders, so he could thrust in deeper and held his neck as best I could, since my hands were tied together. I panted loudly to every hard and rough thrust Shima made inside me, my mouth gaped, saliva and tears trickling down from my mouth and eyes in lust.

"A….a…..ah…S...Shima…you have…..good aim…..ah… oh god….yes!" I gasped and moaned to his every thrust.

Shima's warm breath panted in my face as he grinned weakly. His face was covered with sweat.

"Ngh…a…ah Rin…it's your…hot ass…It's….like…it's leading me…to your sweet spot… Oh….fuck… I'm coming!"

"A…ah…please fill me up with your cum….I'm coming too!"

Shima captured my lips again, using one of his hands to stroke my cheek and the other to hold my waist. I bit onto his tongue accidently as I came, my ass clenching tighter onto Shima's cock and my dick cumming all over my face and Shima's jacket afterwards. I parted from his lips to cry out in orgasmic pleasure, "Shima…ah…!"

"Ngh….Rin…AH!"

Rin then, Shima released his seed into my ass, filling it up. I shivered when he pulled out of me, allowing some of his sperm to trickle down my inner thigh. Shima untied my hands from his necktie and rested his head on the crook of my neck, kissing it gently and panting and sweating heavily. I wrapped my arms around his back, hugging him closer to me. I kissed the top of his head. He lifted up his head and chuckled weakly.

"We made a huge mess." He whispered, before licking my cum off my face, causing me to smile and blush.

He licked his lips, smirking at me.

"P...pervert!" I mumbled and panted.

Once we regained our composure, we pulled up our pants and cleaned up. I stared at his jacket as I zipped up my slacks.

"I'm sorry that I messed up your uniform."

He stifled a chuckle and shook his head.

"It's no big deal. I can be washed out easily." He reassured me, causing me to smile warmly at him.

I started reorganizing Yukio's desk. I jumped a bit startled when I felt Shima's hand smack my ass.

"S….Shima you're such a perv!" I yelped out.

"You were amazing Rin."

"I should be telling you that. My ass aches, just so you know."

"Hehehe, my bad." He chuckled.

I shook my head.

"No, it's alright. My ass may hurt, but I feel great." I said, making him chuckle again.

He grabbed my hand, entwining his fingers with mine. I held his hand tightly and checked to make sure everything was back where it was from the beginning, before walking out of the classroom.

* * *

A/N: This prompt was the one where you choose a place you know you shouldn't have sex in.


	2. Shower

**The Smut Challenge**

**Prompt: Shower**

**Pairing: Renzou Shima and Rin Okumura**

After a long day of classes and hard training sessions, Shima and I decided to take a relaxing shower, since the both of us felt sore. Our muscles were aching and throbbing.

I gently placed the Koumaken up against the lockers and opened mine. I unzipped my pants and pulled them down, along with my boxers, letting them fall to the ankles, before stepping out of them. I grabbed them off the floor and placed them in the locker. I unbuttoned my shirt, sliding it off my shoulders, before throwing it inside my locker. I shivered a bit as the cold draft hit my bare body. My black tail swished from side to side slowly, happy that it was out in the open and getting some air. I slammed my locker closed and turned towards the shower to see Shima already it. My tail wiggled quicker as I gazed at Shima in awe. His eyes were closed and his strawberry dyed hair was slick and plastered to his face. Water was trickling down his milk colored skin. I licked my lips as my eyes followed the droplets of water down, where I saw his huge cock. I bit my bottom lip and whimpered when he started stroking himself. My breathing got short and my face burned as I felt a warm tingling feeling my neither regions, making me stroke it in the same pace as Shima. I quickly turned around as I started to pant and moan. I felt wet arms embrace my waist and pull me into the shower, where my body was immediately drenched from head to foot.

"A-ah…Shima, what are you doing?" I asked him getting embarrassed.

He gently pushed my back against the tile wall.

"I want to have fun with my lover in the shower." He replied, smirking at me.

"E-eh?"

He nibbled on my earlobe, earning a gasp from my lips. Shima started triturating his crotch against mine in a slow and sliding rhythm. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth emitted a heavy pant. I bit down on my bottom lip, trying to suppress a moan. I dug my nails into his shoulder as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I parted my lips and gasped.

"A-ah…Shima, please stop teasing me. Put it in!" I begged him.

"Heh", Shima panted.

He placed my legs above on his shoulders. I felt him push himself inside my entrance slowly, trying not to hurt me.

"Don't hold back…..fuck me hard!" I begged to him screaming.

He obeyed my request and pulled out his dick, so that his tip hit my entrance and slammed it back in deeply, hitting my prostate roughly. I widened my eyes as I felt him slam into my sweet spot, causing me to scream out in lust. He held onto his back, digging my nails further into his skin as his hips rocked back and forth in and out of me, moving my hips to the rhythm he was going.

"A-ah…y-yes…..Shima…." I moaned and panted.

His warm breath hit my chest as he moved his hips faster and harder into me, shutting his eyes tightly.

"A-ah, fuck you're so tight Rin."

I tried to loosen myself up a bit, so that my ass wouldn't clench onto his penis so hard.

My back hit the tile wall repeatedly as Shima kept slamming into my prostate roughly. My mouth gaped open and eyes shut tightly as saliva and tears trickled out of my mouth in pleasure and ecstasy.

"A-Ah…oh god Shima! M-more! Fuck me more!"

He thrusted as hard and fast as he could, never missing my sweet spot. He moved my hips to the same rhythm he was going. Both of our bodies were slippery and wet from our sweat that was blended in with cold running water from the shower head.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Shima I'm coming!" I warned him.

At that moment, my ass clenched onto his dick again and my cock cummed everywhere; onto my chest and his face. I screamed out his name in orgasmic pleasure and moaned deeply as he rode off my orgasm and into his. Shima thrusted quickly and roughly a couple more times, before I felt his warm seed be released into my ass, filling me up. He moaned my name out deeply and loudly as he orgasmed and rode off his orgasm. He pulled out of me and set me back down on my feet. His seed filled my ass up too much that some of it trickled down my inner thigh. I collapsed and fell on my ass tired and wormed out. My body was aching and I could move one bit. Shima collapsed also, but in between my legs. My back rested against the wall as my arms hugged his back, pulling him up to my chest. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his, inhaling his scent.

"You were amazing, Shima." I panted to him.

"You never fail to make me satisfied."

He lightly kissed my chest.

"I'm happy that I still please you. You always worn me out and I end up with bruises on my back." He chuckled.

"Sorry", I mumbled to him.

"It's alright, surprisingly it turns me on, so keep doing it."

My face burned.

"You're such a pervert, Shima, but I still love you anyways." I confessed as I kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too Rin." He leaned up and kissed my lips.


	3. Public Washroom

**The Smut Challenge**

**Prompt: The Public Washroom**

**Pairing: Renzou Shima and Rin Okumura**

I tapped my pencil on my desk in boredom as I stared at my textbook with disgust, my brows furrowing. Though he was my twin brother and I loved him, his classes and lectures were boring as fuck. I let out a deeper sigh, before dropping my head down on my desk. I turned my head towards the side, so I could stare at Shima. My face flushed slightly as I glanced at him lovingly. I still couldn't believe he was my lover. I was caught by surprise and was speechless when he said he felt the same way, after I confessed to him. I can still remember that day vividly. It was the best day of my life.

I was so bored, I didn't want to stay in this class and I can tell Shima was bored also, so a thought crossed my mind. I continued staring at Shima, desperately trying to get his attention. When I finally did, my lips curved into a smirk as I tapped the eraser end of my pencil on my bottom lip. His eyes gleamed as they watched me with interest and curiosity. I opened my mouth, sticking out my tongue and licking around my pencil seductively. After coating it with my saliva, I stuck it in my mouth and started sucking it, making Shima run his tongue across his bottom lip. He raised his hand getting Yukio's attention.

"A-ah….u-uhm Yukio-sensei, may I got to the bathroom?" He asked, causing me to quickly raise my hand and yell "Me too four eyes!"

Yukio pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose in irritation and towards my comment and turned his back towards the class. He lifted up his arm to write something on the board and replied with "Yes, you two may". It's a good thing he doesn't know about my relationship with Shima, otherwise he probably wouldn't let us go together. The both of us jumped out of our seats and ran to the nearest bathroom. No one knew what we really planned on doing.

The moment the bathroom door closed, Shima picked me up and sat me down on the sinks and immediately kissed me, sliding his tongue in my mouth. I tilted my head and fought back with my tongue, rubbing it against his. During our kiss, we both unbuttoned each other's shirt at the same time and opened it. Shima unzipped my black slacks and pulled down to my ankles. I unzipped his pants and pulled it down, matching mine. Shima parted from my lips slowly, a trail of saliva linking our tongues together. Both of our mouths were gaped, allowing us to pant heavily. Our eyes, my blue ones and his brown ones, half lidded, stared at one another in lust. He pushed me up against the glass, spreading my legs as wide as they could go. I helped him stroke his member, getting it fully erected. I grabbed his shoulder tightly and clenched my eyes shut as he pushed himself inside me and stopped once he was deep inside. I whimpered and moaned deeply, arching my back in pain. My mouth gaped widely as my body trembled.

"I…it hurt Shima-chan." I gasped out in pain.

Shima closed his eyes tightly and breathed on my face.

"Y-you're so tight Rin, relax a bit." He panted.

I slowly tried to relax, my ass muscles loosening up. I shivered and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck gently, holding him closely.

"I-I'm ready…" I moaned softly.

"Y-you...sure?" He asked me.

I whimpered, shutting my eyes as tight as I could, a tear rolling down my cheeks. I nodded my head as I dug my nails into his shoulder. Shima wiped the tears from my and started moving his hips in and out of me slowly. My eyes widen and mouth gaped more as I grasped onto his pink dyed hair. Shima leaned his face down and kissed my chest repeatedly as he gradually moved his hips faster. I started getting use to his dick inside me, so I moaned his name loudly. He started thrusting harder as he felt me get used him. I clenched onto his shoulder and arched my back more. My eyes widen again when I felt him ram himself into my prostate, causing me to moan loudly and then clench my teeth.

"A-ah oh god, right there Shima!"

He panted a "Heh", before he continually slammed his penis into my prostate repeatedly.

I dug my nails deeper into his shoulder and leaned down biting on his should roughly, making blood come out. He flinched and groaned as I ran my tongue over his wound and sucked his blood up. I threw my head back again and screamed his name as I cummed heavily onto his chest and my face, my body trembling slightly. Shima groaned and lifted me up off the sink and twirled me around, pushing me up against the stall doors, roughly pounding into me, riding off my orgasm. I moaned deeply "A-ah….Shima!" and rested my palms on his chest and bucked my hips into his deeply. Shima bit his bottom lip and gaped his mouth screaming "A-ah, fuck Rin!" before cumming inside me heavily. I widened my eyes and moaned deeply again to the warmth of his seed filling me up. Shima set me down and pulled himself out of me, letting his sperm trickle down my inner thigh and onto the tile floor. We both panted heavily, gazing at one another, smiling from the orgasm we just had. I grabbed a piece of tissue from one of the stalls and wiped myself clean. I grabbed another piece and wiped Shima clean too and wiped the floor. I pulled up my boxers and my pants, zipping them up, Shima doing the same thing after me. We finally regained our composure. Shima pecked my lips and smiled at me.

"You're very naughty Rin." He told me, his lips curved into a smirk.

I smirked at him back.

"Mhm, I guess you're rubbing off on me." I replied, licking my lips.

"Oh yeah in more ways than one." He winked at me, before entwining his fingers with mine.

My face burned, causing me to punch his shoulder playfully, before holding his hands back tightly.

"You perv…" I giggled.

We made sure we cleaned up our messes, before walking out of the bathroom with no shame. We weren't embarrassed and we didn't care if someone heard us. We had a lot of fun and that's the only thing that mattered.


End file.
